The present invention relates to an improvement in a guide device for fishing lines.
A guide device for fishing lines, in which a guide ring for a fishing line and a mount for a fishing rod are integrally formed by punching a single piece of sheet metal, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,027. In this guide device for fishing lines, a front leg of a mount is punched out of such a section of a piece of sheet metal that corresponds to a region between rear legs of the mount. Accordingly, the front leg naturally has a small width, while the rear legs combined have a large width. Therefore, when this guide device is mounted on a fishing rod, it cannot be kept in a balanced state. Especially, the front leg cannot be set on a fishing rod in a stable manner. Since the rear legs are set on a fishing rod such as to be projected outwardly from the guide ring, a fishing line, while it is in practical use, often gets entangled in the same legs. In addition, it is necessary that a recess between the rear legs, out of which the front leg has been punched, be closed later.
In the above guide device, a fishing line is guided by the guide ring as the former is in direct contact with the latter. Accordingly, the fishing line becomes worn in a short period of time. Moreover, the guide ring does not have a sufficiently high strength.